The Broken Girl
by Wrighting'GIRL3000
Summary: During the 3 Descendants movie, the only why that Mal can save everyone is if she travels to a different world called Earth. She relives her entire life until she is 14. She meets the Avengers,and gets adopted by them and sent to Lima,Ohio to live with Tina her cousin who attended William McKinley high school. This has GLEE in story. K becouse of language.


SUMMARY: This story is going to be in a different universe of Descendant when in the third movie the only why that Mal can save everyone is if she travels to a different world called Earth. She relives her entire life until she is 14. She meets the Avengers / Guardians and gets adopted by them and sent to Lima, Ohio to live with Tina her cousin who attended William McKinley high school, and her other cousin Wes who go Dalton Academy. Until she's 18 and her friends of Auradon come to bring her home.

This take place season 2 in GLEE, Marvel universe after the attack of Ultron.

AN: PLEASE MIND MY BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR I DON'T HAVE ANY HELP SO GO EASY ON ME. There is stuff at the bottom to read.** This might and when I mean might be confusing it will be confusing, but stick with the prologue part one.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Descendants.

* * *

It was just the beginning of dawn, and the battle on the once busy highway filled with life and noises. Now it's only an empty road that's filled with horror and destruction stretching all the way down, as far as the eye can see. As she walked down, she stood seeing the destruction, felt that she could have done better. She thought,_ I could do anything now. I should have not brought them in then this would not have happene_d but she brushed those thoughts out now. Now was clean up time. She knew other people were going to do this, but she needed a distraction now.

Ring. Ring. Rin…

"Hello, Gwen speaking what's up" Gwen said as she picked up her phone and putting the phone on to her shoulders while she was putting the metal to the side so she can hold the phone.

"Gwen, it's Ives," Ives said. That got Gwen to be impatient straightened up, wanting to hear what her friend was going to say hoping it's what she thinks is going to be.

"Ives, did the doctors finished the lab report? " Gwen asked spoke.

"Gwen, I got the report it's not good," Ives replied. Gwen's face fell, "What did the lab's say, how bad are we talking about, I mean it can't be so bad."

"Gwen! The report says that the disease is incurable," Ives said only to be cut off.

"But nothing is incurable I have money, fame," Gwen said about to start rambling on how they can save them.

"Gwen, first thing, you were about to ramble and get into a bit crazy. Two that's the thing remember you as Gwen DeVine famous pop star, stage actress, movie and TV star that so rich died. When HYDRA went back in time and changed the timeline stopping your family from leaving London, taking them to Russia and killing them everything changed. We live in a new world! I am not Kelly Ives famous detective from Los Angeles, I am just Kelly Ives. I might not want my name to be Kelly anymore. Maybe I don't want to be a detective," Ives said.

"I know, Ives. This is a gift to start over but what did it cost, to turn the tables. How many innocent people's lives it cost for my new family. Look I get a new chance a family, a fresh start. But those innocent people they have that disease and they are going to die," Gwen shouted. After taking a breath, Gwen started up again. "Look everywhere bad things have happened to or to the people around me, I am a grey dark cloud that you can't shake off. Or a black cat that's full of bad luck, I thought here I would be different, I really thought, I could be good be something, be good, be loved, be something more than a street rat, or then a killer. Be a waste of space," Gwen said letting out a breath even if she did know she had.

"Gwen, I know but there is nothing we can do. I understand that you feel broken, and I am not going to beat around the bush but you're a BROKEN GIRL,a 14 years old girl who deserves a family, but sometimes life is not fair more important to you. Just remember the quote I told you," Ives finish up saying.

" I do it's 'The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.' by Albert Einstein, as long as I fight the evil side with in me I could win but if I sit back I am done, and I am not, " Gwen spoke.

"I will see you soon I got to fly back to Los Angeles, are you going to be fine?" Ives questioned.

"Yes, yes I will. Bye Ives I will call you soon, bye" Gwen said as Ives hanged up the call_. I am not done_, Gwen said to herself as she put her phone away.

* * *

AN: This might and when I mean might be confusing it will be confusing, but stick with the prologue part one.

This story is going to be in a different universe of Descendant when in the third movie, the only way that Mal can save everyone is if she travels to a different world called Earth. She relives her entire life until she is 14.

HYDRA finding out she came here to "Earth" went back in time messed it up so, she meets the Avengers / Guardians and gets adopted by them and sent to Lima, Ohio to live with Tina her cousin who attended William McKinleyhigh school, and her other cousin Wes who go Dalton Academy.

Until she's 18 and her friends of Auradon come to bring her home.

PLEASE MIND MY BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR I DON'T HAVE ANY HELP SO GO EASY ON ME.


End file.
